<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>daddy needs his milk by Quihiscumsock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589501">daddy needs his milk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quihiscumsock/pseuds/Quihiscumsock'>Quihiscumsock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Milk diary [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>gremlin p</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Milk, Milk kink, Nipple Play, Tit Sucking, cat x human relationships, sexc, shane yAw - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:16:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quihiscumsock/pseuds/Quihiscumsock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sexy shit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>gremlin x nylon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Milk diary [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=molicocoli">molicocoli</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>gremlin p sucked on nylons nipples for the tenth time d<br/>
today, he was upset and needed his milk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It's milking time ;))</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gremlin licked his lips as he watched nylon seductively sway her hips,,,,, lipa work will have to wait ig he thought yeeting his script into the bin.<br/>With predator like movements he crept up to the unsuspecting catto. </p><p>Nylon began to cry as she heard her master mumble smthn about it being milking time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>